<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Week by afterafternoons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745106">One Week</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterafternoons/pseuds/afterafternoons'>afterafternoons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BOM10DayChallenge, First fights, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterafternoons/pseuds/afterafternoons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor hates when he does this; hates when Kevin makes them a ‘we’ couple. They’re not conjoined at the hip, there never was any Kevin talking to Steve. “Unlike you, I don’t cut people off.” Connor says, and maybe it’s a low blow, but it gets Kevin to throw the phone haphazardly on the couch, and Connor knows he shouldn’t say anything more, but it comes out anyway. “Unlike you, I work a job where I have to network, even with my ex boyfriends, whether I like it or not. I can’t make a name for myself in this industry hating Steve Blade.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BoM 10 Day Challenge: Day Nine</p><p>One Week by the Barenaked Ladies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ONE WEEK since you looked at me, cocked your head to the side and said, “I’m angry.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bzzz. Bzzz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours or mine?” Connor asks, head buried in audition materials and Kevin makes a show of pausing the TV to check the smartphones they’d left plugged in and charging on the entertainment center. He’s only slightly peeved that Connor’s been blowing him off and ignoring him all night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours.” He says, unplugging his boyfriend’s phone and without looking up, Connor holds a hand out to him. Normally, Kevin wouldn’t think twice about handing the phone over, but the first text catches his eye as the phone vibrates a second, and third time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin shakes his head, stopping in the middle of the living room to read the messages, “It’s Steve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor drops what he’s doing entirely too fast, scrambling to get off the couch while Kevin taps to expand the messages, murmuring under his breath as he tries to read them before he’s made to surrender the phone. “Kevin, give me my phone.” Connor begs, trying to wrestle it out of his grasp, but Kevin is quick to block Connor with his shoulder, holding the phone just out of reach. “What’d you do, play football in high school?” Connor winces, holding his own shoulder after Kevin had knocked him aside. Kevin doesn’t dignify the comment with a response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why’s he sending you kissy face emojis?” Kevin prys, a little louder and rougher than he intended, his own insecurities on full display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would I know?” Connor says pointedly, gesturing to the phone Kevin’s holding over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we weren’t talking to Steve anymore.” Kevin replies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor hates when he does this; hates when Kevin makes them a ‘we’ couple. They’re not conjoined at the hip, there never was any Kevin talking to Steve. “Unlike you, I don’t cut people off.” Connor says, and maybe it’s a low blow, but it gets Kevin to throw the phone haphazardly on the couch, and Connor knows he shouldn’t say anything more, but it comes out anyway. “Unlike you, I work a job where I have to network, even with my ex boyfriends, whether I like it or not. I can’t make a name for myself in this industry hating Steve Blade.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin scoffs, cocking his head to the side as he watches Connor go after his phone and he shakes his head.  “I’m angry.” He declares, at a loss for words and Connor appreciates his candor. Hastily, Kevin unplugs his own phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going home then?” Connor bothers to ask, watching as Kevin swipes his coat off the back of one of his chairs at the kitchen counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin slams the door behind him in reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FIVE DAYS since you laughed at me, saying, “Get that together, come back and see me.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Things are still tense when Connor shows up to Kevin’s apartment two days later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we or aren’t we exclusive,” Kevin asks, “I just need to know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.” Connor promises and his phone buzzes in his pocket as he stands in Kevin’s doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin raises an eyebrow, still leaning against the door frame to keep Connor in the hall, and pointedly he nods for Connor to answer his texts. They both know almost immediately that it’s Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just has bad timing.” Connor tries to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin laughs wryly, “Get that together, then you can come back and see me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>THREE DAYS since the living room, I realized it’s all my fault, but couldn’t tell you. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Arnold says slowly, trying to understand all the baggage his roomates’ just unloaded, “explain it to me like I’m five.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin rolls his eyes, taking another swig from his beer bottle as he lets his head fall onto the back of the couch cushion. “I said, ‘Are we or aren’t we exclusive?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he said?” Arnold prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, and the issue is where?” Arnold replies, failing to understand Kevin’s point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The issue is Kevin is an idiot.” Nabulungi supplies helpfully, moving to run her fingers through Kevin’s hair. Kevin lifts his beer bottle up to point at Nabulungi in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should text him and apologize.” He decides, sitting up after giving it some thought. “This is all my fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nabulungi shakes her head, pushing him back into the couch cushions, “You are far too many drinks in to give that boy the apology he deserves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin frowns, hiccuping. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE WEEK since you looked at me, threw your arms in the air and said, “You’re crazy!”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin, we should talk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are talking.” Kevin says pointedly, teasing his lips against Connor’s collarbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin.” Connor repeats, “I’m serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re seriously talking.” Kevin hums and Connor rolls his eyes, pushing Kevin off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you and I should have dinner with Steve.” Connor says, the words falling out of his mouth a little faster than intended and he holds Kevin’s shoulders to keep him from bolting, “So you know once and for all that there’s nothing going on between us, and so that we can put all of this behind us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin sputters, sitting back, “Do you realize that I’m half naked and the last person I want to talk about right now is Steve Blade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had noticed you were half naked.” Connor supplies, “And then I had not done much thinking after that because I was thinking this is what we should do… we should have dinner with Steve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin throws his hands up, “You’re crazy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only a little?” Connor offers with an awkward laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FIVE DAYS since you tackled me, I’ve still got the rug burns on both my knees. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kevin Price, were you a linebacker in high school or what?” Connor laughs, his back flat against the floor and Kevin on top of him, already trying to rip off his clothes with a fervor he hadn’t seen from his boyfriend in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor supposes this means they’re good now, and that the dinner with Steve went well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop asking me if I played football in high school, McKinley.” Kevin whines. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>THREE DAYS since the afternoon you realized it’s not my fault and not a moment too soon.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chris,” Connor says, holding up his phone for his best friend to read, “what do you make of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Steve Blade 3:08PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just made copies for tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>😘</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’re you asking me, Con?” Chris shakes his head, handing the phone back to Connor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s he trying to say with the kissy face?” Connor groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sexting?” Chris shrugs, “I don’t know? That he likes you? That he wants to be your sexy secretary? Or that he made copies and he has no idea how emojis work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> sexting.” Connor is quick to set the record straight, “And he’s definitely not my sexy secretary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, Kevin Price is your sexy secretary.” Chris teases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a sexy secretary, and Kevin is just my boyfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do. Have a sexy secretary, I mean.” Chris shrugs, “And he’s good to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m telling James you called him your sexy secretary.” Connor wrinkles his nose, rereading Steve’s text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris rolls his eyes, “I’ve called him worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop talking.” Connor says, and the longer he stares at the kissy face emoji, the more he realizes why it had upset Kevin. “Do you think he’s flirting with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?” Chris shrugs again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ONE WEEK since you looked at me, dropped your arms to your sides and said, “I’m sorry.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still sending you the kissy faces?” Kevin wrinkles his nose, “Are you going to confront him about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor sighs, brushing Kevin’s hair away from his face. “Not over text.” He decides, taking his phone from Kevin and pitching it to the side, “I’d rather talk about it in person so I can get a read on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might still have feelings for you.” Kevin says, but whatever jealousy he’d once possessed has faded with Connor’s open communication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor sighs again, taking Kevin’s face in his hands and planting a kiss to his lips. After a moment or two he drops his hands, running a hand through his hair, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I defended him and minimized what you were feeling to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>FIVE DAYS since I laughed at you and said, “You did just what I thought you were gonna do.” </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talked to Steve.” Connor says over the phone, easing past pedestrians on his way to Kevin’s apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And? What’s the deal with the emojis?” Kevin prys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well as soon as I said it out loud, Dana said something too.” Connor replies, “I guess he’s been sending emojis to everyone, so I said, ‘You have to read the room, Steve. You’re sending flirty emojis to your ex boyfriend, and your newly engaged boss, you’re making everyone a little uneasy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin laughs in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing.” Kevin replies, “You just did what I thought you were gonna do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that is?” Connor laughs a little too, mostly out of confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Called him out.” Kevin replies, “For me, like a knight in shining armor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, your highness.” Connor shakes his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>THREE DAYS since the living room, we realized we’re both to blame, but what could we do?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin and Connor sit curled up together on the loveseat, across the way from Arnold and Nabulungi, and Chris and James. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I take it you two sorted everything out.” Nabulungi hums. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we sorted it out.” Connor replies, “We sorted out that Steve’s mostly to blame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have told you that.” Chris replies and laughter encompasses the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>YESTERDAY you just smiled at me. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bzzz. Bzzz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours or mine?” Connor hums sleepily against Kevin’s chest as the room is illuminated by the light of a smartphone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter.” Kevin replies, making no effort to reach for the nightstand and Connor smiles in response, settling back in to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos &amp; Comments appreciated!<br/>Tumblr: @afterafternoons.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>